Two Fires and a Game
by WritingSchizo101
Summary: Azula wants to play a game. One-shot. Rated T for topic. Zucest! Please read and review!


Hey everyone!

I wrote this in September, but saved it because I knew I wouldn't be able to post much in November. But why? I''m doing National Novel Writing Month, a contest where you write 50,000 words in the 30 days of November. I'm actualy working on two projects at once: an original fantasy novel called Golden, set in China/India and the circus. :) My other project is a surprise FanFiction. (I've ruined it for some!) Of course, Children of the Sun must be updated again before I post it. Plus, both projects need to be edited during December, so don't get too excited just yet.

Here is a one-shot to slake your thirst, lovely readers! Review, please! Beta by **3DG**!

**~Writingschizo101**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

***An alternate universe where Zuko was never banished. Hope you enjoy the game!**

****This takes place after Zuko's failed Agni Kai with the Fire Lord. Zuko is 13 and Azula has just turned 12.**

*** Despite the quote, this is not a comedy. I promise. :)

* * *

**"Let me play the lion too; I will roar, that I will do any man's heart good to hear me; I will roar, that I will make the Duke say, "Let him roar again, let him roar again!"- A Mid-Summer Night's Dream**

**Two Fires and a Game**

My eye didn't sting quite as much this morning, but hell, the pain was still nauseating. Thoughts plagued me as I sat by the turtle-duck pond, a muddled flurry in my aching head. I missed Mom. I wanted to vomit. I wanted the turtle-ducks to shut up. I needed to kill Father, to slap Azula, to have them both hold me. I needed it all to just go away.

My eyes closed and the memories flooded back in disjointed, out-of-focus pictures, like when I used to throw rocks into the pond. Sitting here with my mother and just talking, just being. Playing with Azula on Ember Island. On the ground before a roaring crowd as Fire Lord Oazi approached, a daunting and shadowed figure. Crying— begging— bleeding— burning. Ty Lee's piercing wail, Uncle's sob, Azula's delighted laugh.

Oh Agni, I always loved that sound.

_Azula . . . _

Tiny bits of something rained down on me, landing on the grass and in the folds of my clothing. I jumped slightly and opened my eyes, flinching away from the bright sun and the face too near mine. A sound like tinkling bells embraced my ears, enveloping me like a caress; I straightened quickly and smiled.

"Hello, sister."

Azula knelt beside me in one graceful motion, folding in on herself like a swan in pure white robes. Sunlight fought to kiss her black hair, crowning her a wicked angel rather than a Princess. She showed her teeth, reached into a bowl tucked in the crook of her arm, and tossed a handful of Fire Flakes in my direction. "Hey there, Zuzu."

When I didn't move, my sister looked from my face to the ground and back again with the significance of someone accustomed to commanding others. Curious, I leaned forward slightly, a little thrill going through me when her lower lip jutted forth in a sort of pout. She stated simply, "Eat them."

Eyeing her perfect lips dazedly, I did as she asked, picking a few Flakes from my shirt. Inside my mouth— an explosion of taste, of color, of good things forgotten. I swallowed and received another flash of teeth, a reward almost as good as the pout.

Then she did something remarkable, unthinkable. Her body darted forward, smile widening as she crouched on all fours, and reached out to trail the tips of her fingers beneath my damaged eye. Once she pounced, I could only sit still, for her golden eyes promised consequences. "Does . . . does it hurt badly?" Azula whispered.

"No," I lied. My hands clenched around tall blades of grass, ripping them from the earth as I prayed to Agni she would _get off me_ and for her soft hands never to leave my skin no matter how much it hurt.

Too soon— not soon enough— Azula removed her hand and sat back with a barely audible sigh. "You're breathing quickly," she noticed, narrowing her eyes at my white knuckles. "Why?"

My head spun and I felt the color drain from my face. I fought the urge to throw up. Fought the onslaught of burning agony. Fought the primal need to have her laugh or touch me again.

"Hmm, well," she continued, voice wistful, "want to play a game?"

"Not really, no."

"It's a really fun game," Azula went on. She placed the bowl between us and opened another pack of Fire Flakes, eyes intent on her work. "I made it up last week, although I can't play with Ty Lee or Mai because—" she caught and held my gaze, reaching out to unclench my fists and place them neatly on her knees before continuing. "It's just for us."

I stared, entranced by the unfamiliar softness of her features and the way her lips curved into a smirk. My mouth opened and asked breathlessly, "How do you play?"

Azula giggled, a blush riding high in her cheeks, though this seemed artificial somehow, at odds with the fire in her eyes. She reached into the bowl and held up the Fire Flakes in a loose fist. "The game is simple, Zuzu. I put some candy into my mouth and you just try to get all of them into yours."

"Azula . . ."

"Just let me, Zuko. Please. I will play the game well and so well you'll ask for more; _anyone_ would ask for more." My sister leaned forward slightly and breathed, "You want me."

With that, she lifted her fist to red lips, easing the Fire Flakes into her mouth deliberately. Damn it— at that moment, I just wanted it to _happen_. Yet I wanted to be left alone. Conflicting feelings vanished, when Azula took my hand in both of hers and smiled.

I cared not who started it; what mattered in that moment was her hot mouth on mine. A few Fire Flakes escaped into my mouth when her lips parted, but I simply swallowed them, reveling in her ash-soft lips mixed with the spicy tingle of the candy. The kiss was hungry and fierce just like her— never gentle. I attempted to lift my hands, wanting to grip her silky hair, but Azula wasn't having any of that. Her nails bit into the skin of my wrist, denying the request. She emitted a whimper, her lips quivering against mine so that I forgot completely the need to hold her. Gasping her name, I pushed my tongue into her mouth and searched, swallowing Fire Flakes until my insides burned from the spices.

Reluctant to break away, I kept the game going by focusing less on the candy and more on tasting _her_. Azula was summer's heat and burning embers, spices and melted cocoa. I kissed her deliciously hot mouth and deliriously begged for more. It crossed my mind at one point how alarming it may seem to a passerby to find the Fire Prince and Princess so close . . . and then she sighed and nothing mattered anymore.

My sister broke away suddenly, gasping. I clutched at her forcefully, leaving red marks where my too-hot hands met flawless skin. "Wait."

Casually, she shook me off and stood with the bowl in her hands. A quick glance at my face gave her pause, however, and the Princess smiled sweetly, leaning down to draw her lips across mine. "It's okay," she promised. Agni forbid, I believed her. "I'm going to get more."

Azula brushed below my eye again, pouting when I flinched away. She left me by the turtle-duck pond, burning.


End file.
